Dreaming
by Jump-Off Love
Summary: Everyone dreams about her crush. A one shot AyuKaji fic with Ayu daydreaming about how she and Kaji might get married. Read and review!


**Summary: **Just a daydream of Ayu about how she'd get married to Kaji. :)**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac. Though I wish I owned Yuta...  
**

This is just something I wrote for my friend who daydreams a lot about her crush. I just changed it a little to fit AyuKaji. The _italicized_ words are the ones Ayu's imagining, okay?

* * *

**Dreaming**

**

* * *

**

"Hey. It's Ayu, right?"

_--The great oak doors swung open to let shafts of golden-tinted light into the chapel. With a soothing first chord, the music began, and with it the wedding ended.--_

He was here again, less than a foot away from my desk, adding flight and detail to my fantasy. I nodded and smiled, doing nothing to betray the fact that I wasn't really there, not the whole of me anyway.

_--Amidst the laughter and congratulations and praise that seemed to throb from the chapel stones themselves, the newlyweds emerged, smiling and crying and nodding for their clustered friends even if they were in their own world now, a place where only the two of them could enter and share their bliss in that impeccable bond that comes with marriage.--_

"Well, I know this is weird, but could you just fill up this simple survey for me? It's for the school newspaper, and I need to interview ten honor students." He smiled apologetically, handing me a pen and a sheet of paper.

He smiled at me.

And he stepped closer.

_--The courtyard overflowed with roses, pink and red and white. Not yellow ones; they looked sickly and too faint. Some were bigger than the groom's fist, and the bride clutched a bouquet of dark scarlet ones, crimson against the silk of her gossamer veil.--_

It was easy to imagine when he was next to me, watching me write and occasionally brushing against the thin layer of cloth sleeve that separated our skin. Truth to tell, I didn't exactly know what 'gossamer' meant. I knew it had something to do with delicate cloth. But it didn't matter if I was wrong. It never did, with dreams.

_--Her gown was an exquisite creation, its layered folds of sheer white giving the appearance of some fairytale princess. Her hair, done up in a simple knot, sparkled with glints of embedded diamonds. At her throat was a necklace, its silver chain patterned intricately, with a rose carved out of white gold as its pendant. But what intensified this bride and touched her with a special magic was the radiating joy that everyone could see in her smile and those tears on her cheeks that looked like diamonds streaming from her gray eyes.--_

"Sorry if my handwriting's messy," I said, careful not to let my voice tremble one bit. He laughed it off, his voice making me relax (**those eyes, innocent yet intoxicating, sparkling like dark amber**!). "It's no problem," he replied. "It doesn't look messy to me." He was leaning over my shoulder to look, his presence dangerously close to mine yet delightfully heavenly, and I could almost--almost think that he really was... That we really were.

_--She was laughing now at something one of her friends said. With a grin that revealed the hopelessly romantic teenager still in her, she closed her eyes and tossed the sweet-scented bouquet up behind her. It sailed through the crisp autumn air in a perfect arch to land in some lucky girl's arms. The bride laughed again, blew a kiss, and then turned to face her husband, who was holding the reins of two magnificent horses.--_

I handed him the finished survey. He took the papers, his eyes scanning some of my answers. Grinning widely, he nodded to me and gave me a wink, accompanied by a mock salute. "Thanks," he said, turning to leave.

_--One horse was a majestic coal black with white socks on each leg and a streak of pure white down his face. The groom helped his bride mount her own mare, a dazzlingly white-coated beauty with a mane and tail shimmering like spun silver, and then swung himself into the black's saddle. Well-wishers tucked roses under the horses' brow bands. The crowd called goodbye, and the happy couple waved one last time before the bride tore off her folds of overskirt to reveal sleek white riding breeches beneath. She laughed at the shock on some of the guests' faces, shrugging off her blouse to show the plain grey shirt under it.--_

He walked away, and I watched, my eyes following the slight rise and fall of his shoulders as he stepped. Then he was gone, but I knew he'd be back soon, just like how I would build my dream again. The images were already fading, but they could be easily sketched into their scene once more. And who was to deny that the wedding would be decorated with rose-tinted carnations the next time?

_--The sun was lowering itself daintily behind mountains on the horizon, and drawing its sheets of night around itself, but the couple rode off into the twilight together, following a shining path of silver moonshine and still talking... still one.--_

-THE END-


End file.
